


I am, now.

by Lesbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And has social anxiety, Bigender, Fluff, Other, Panic Attacks, SO MUCH FLUFF, Social Anxiety, a little bit of angst???, bigender kenma, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbae/pseuds/Lesbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't okay. Nothing was okay. She couldn't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> Okay, this has a panick attack so...if you are sensitive and can't read it, please don't. Also, Kenma is bigender.   
> I speak spanish, so I'm trying to traduce my fics. I'm sorry for my english, aaand this is also on Fanfiction, but on spanish.
> 
> Not using both question marks is making me uncomfortable  
> ¿WHY?

It wasn't okay.

Nothing was okay.

_She couldn't breathe._

 

She had her arms crossed. It was hot,  _so_ hot, but the was the only person that seemed to notice it. Suddenly her skirt lokked too short, her Nekoma jacked too bright, her hair too messy. 

What was people thinking? Was that woman looking at her? Did she had something on her face? Did she looked too lonely standing there? 

 

She had been fifteen minutes standing on the same point on the train station, waiting to Kuroo to apear so they could go to their date, but she felt weird. Her boyfriend was never late. Kuroo was always there. 

 

What was she supposed to do when she saw him? 

Hug him? just say "hi" to him? Kiss him? 

What happened if Kuroo was expecting her to be dressed as a boy? What happened if he was uncomfortable with her dressed up like that? 

Well...they've already dated when she was dressed like that, but...

 

She looked at the ground. Why was he so late? 

UGH. Why did she had to forgot her phone?  

Maybe Kuroo messaged her to say the date was cancelled or something. Maybe he didn't wanted do date her anymore. Without her phone, she couldn't know. 

 

Were people looking at her? was she sweating too much? where they noticing?

She didn't wanted to know, really, but what if they actually were looking at her? Did she looked too lonely?

Maybe people were thinking she didn't had any friend so that was why she was so lonely standing there whitout doing anything.

 

What if she forgot to block her phone and her mom touched it? What if she got the day wrong and the date was not today? What if the time was wrong?

 

Oh, god, _where was Kuroo?_

 

Two seconds after thinking that,  the taller appeared, looking over the crowd that were on the station, until he saw Kenma and got closer to her. He seemed a little agitated. 

 

What should she do? 

Hug him? 

Kiss him? 

 

Luckily, before she could feel more dizzy with her thoughts, Kuroo hugged her, pressing her tight against his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast, but it was surprisingly calming. 

 

—I'm so sorry for being late, I couldn't find my phone, are you okay? 

 

Kenma nodded with her head against his chest. 

 

—I am, now. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
